fmawc3fandomcom-20200214-history
May Chang
May Chang is a squishy Alchemy-based supportive hero, who packs CC, healing, and damage mitigation into her kit. while she is the frailest Hero on the Alchemist team, she can be extremely useful, especially when defending Winry. Abilities: '''D, Sense Homunculi: '''The people of Xing are able to sense the Qi of other people. Through using this ability they can feel the Homunculi from far away due to their twisted life force. This will only sense real homunculi, and not their allies such as Cornello and Kimblee. 4000 range, 70 second cooldown. '''F, Saving Grace: '''May uses her alkehestry to pull any allies in the target 200 AoE towards herself, and also heal them for her Alchemy multiplied by 2. May cannot use this ability on herself, and can only use it on player heroes, not NPC's. 700 cast range, 45 second cooldown. '''Q, Dancing Knives: '''May throws out 16 sets of knives from around her body in a circle around her, traveling 500 units from her. Each knife deals damage and stuns whoever it hits for half a second. Each knife can only hit one target. The knives to 4x regular damage to regular units. 14 second cooldown. 30/40/50/60/70 damage per knife. '''W, Alkahestric Healing: '''May uses her alkahestric knowledge to heal herself and her allies. The ability has 700 cast range, and the healing will jump to random targets who haven't been healed yet within a radius of 500. Each target healed after the first will be healed for 25% less than the last hit target. 250/400/650/800/950 healing, 2/3/3/4/6 targets. '''E, Panda Assault: '''Xiao-Mei, May's Panda, leaps forwards at the target. If she comes into contact with a hero, she will latch onto their back and rapidly attack them, dealing constant damage until she is killed. Every 2.7 seconds Xiao-Mei goes without being killed, she wills tun the target for half a second. Xiao-Mei lasts 10 seconds if not killed early. Xiao-Mei can be healed and made immune to damage by May's other spells. Xiao-Mei deals 100/100/100/133/166 damage per second, and has 250/350/450/550/650 HP. '''R, Alkahestric Barrier: '''May forms a barrier that blocks damage for all allies who stay within its 270 unit radius. This will not block stuns, debuffs, or anything else other than damage. The barrier has a maximum threshold of how much damage it can prevent, becoming fully red when it has absorbed too much damage. The barrier will expire naturally after a few seconds regardless of damage taken. The damage the barrier can absorb will be boosted by an additional 600 for each hero in range of the circle when may firsts puts it down. Lasts 5/10/15 seconds, absorbs 1000/1450/1900 damage maximum. Tips: May's fragility makes her hard to play without feeding, plus her potential to mess her allies up with her F, this makes her a bad pick for new players. May can kite some enemies using her CC and healing, it's risky, but wasting your opponents time can prove helpful if they're too stupid to ignore you. May can deal extremely big damage if enemy doesn't kill her panda. mayskin.png|Jester May skin mayshit.png|Ugly unused May model Category:Alchemist Team Category:Alchemists Category:Alchemy Characters Category:Females Category:Playable Characters